Songs About Us
by Reinaa-chan
Summary: 1 - SASUSAKU - "E a realidade é que no fundo, eu sempre soube, mesmo durante estes quatro anos, de que se algum dia eu poder reconstruir o meu clã, seria ela a escolhida. Porque a luz natural dela apagaria qualquer sombra que corresse no sangue das minhas veias." /Coleção de songfics, vários casais.


**Good To You  
**Sasuke x Sakura

**Everyone's around, no words are coming now.  
**_(Todos estão aqui, nenhuma palavra está vindo agora)_

Ouvi Juugo atingir o chão precisamente treze segundos depois de mim.  
Olhei à minha volta, encontrando todos aqueles rostos conhecidos que eu não via há quase quatro anos. Então eu vi-os.

**And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?  
**_(E eu não consigo encontrar minha respiração, podemos apenas dizer o resto sem som?)_

Desde o massacre, eu nunca fora um garoto de muitas palavras. Mesmo agora, quando eu já podia ser considerado um homem, continuava a preferir o silêncio.

E mesmo passando quase quatro anos em que nos vimos apenas esporadicamente no último, eu ainda sabia que eles não esperavam palavra nenhuma de mim. Eles conheciam-me. Ela conhecia-me.

**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up.  
**_(E eu sei que isto não é o suficiente, eu ainda não sou bom o suficiente)_

Sinceramente eu não tinha nada para dizer. Que Shikamaru se dane, eu não quero saber do que ele acha. Ela está-me olhando com aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes do mesmo jeito de antes.

**And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it.  
**_(E eu não estou preparado, o perdão nunca está lá quando você percisa)_

Eu vi mágoa, felicidade, dor, esperança. Tudo refletido no mesmo olhar verde cristalino. Ela não me tinha perdoado. Eu nem sabia se ela tinha ficado chateada para começo da conversa. Mas duvidava. Eu conhecia-a, tal como conhecia Naruto. Se eu voltar, Naruto vai discutir comigo até minha cabeça explodir de dor com o tom de voz extremamente alto dele, e ela vai apenas olhar e sorrir, pensando algo como "Finalmente tenho meus dois garotos comigo."

Eu também não queria saber se Kiba achava que eu tinha muita lata em aparecer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu vou segurar você acima de todos)_

Sorri de lado quando ela mostrou a sua incrível melhoria durante estes quase quatro anos que estive fora, e não pude acompanhar o seu crescimento, tanto como shinobi quando mulher.

Ela sempre ficou em segundo plano, nunca tendo tantos olhos postos nela quanto eu e Naruto. Embora a culpa fosse nossa; Somos apenas dois monstros. Temos os nossos próprios demónios, e isso obrigou-nos a ser os melhores. A progredir e treinar mais intensamente que todos. Provavelmente somos também os demónios dela.  
Mas tanto eu como ele ajudaríamos no que pudéssemos enquanto ela provava que era a melhor kunoichi da Folha.

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu penso que você seria boa para mim)_

E a realidade é que no fundo, eu sempre soube, mesmo durante estes quatro anos, de que se algum dia eu poder reconstruir o meu clã, seria ela a escolhida.

Porque a luz natural dela apagaria qualquer sombra que corresse nas veias do meu sangue.

**And I'd be so good to you.  
**_(E eu seria tão bom para você)_

E eu faria dela a mulher mais feliz do mundo, no meu próprio jeito.

**I would.  
**_(Eu faria)_

Eu sei que sim.

**I thought I saw a sign somewhere between the lines.  
**_(Eu pensei que vi um sinal algures entre linhas)_

Ele apareceu e eu nem pude acreditar no que vi. Ele estava bem ali, à minha frente. _Que saudades, Sasuke-kun. _Eu queria dizer, mas apenas saiu "Sasuke-kun".

E ele respondeu o meu nome, com o olhar cruzado no meu. Aquele olhar intenso, uma perfeita antítese; gélido e escaldante. As suas orbes negras sempre o denunciavam para mim.

**Maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want.  
**_(Talvez seja eu, talvez sou eu que só vejo o que quero)_

Ou talvez fosse eu, sonhando mais uma vez que ele pudesse, de alguma forma, corresponder-me. Corresponder não, eu sabia que não, mas talvez, só talvez, sentisse por mim um quarto do carinho que eu sentia por ele.

E por mais tempo que passasse eu continuava sendo apenas uma fangirl por ele.

**And I still have your letter  
**_(E eu ainda tenho sua carta)_

**just got caught between someone I just invented,  
**_(Acabei de pegá-la entre alguém que acabei de inventar,)_

**who I really am and who I've become.  
**_(quem eu sou e quem eu me tornei)_

Eu ainda me lembrava como se fosse ontem da noite em que ele fora embora. Fazia parte de quem eu fui, de quem eu era ontem e de quem eu sou agora. Sasuke-kun sempre seria uma parte de mim. Tal como sua chegada à minha vida, tal como seu partida.

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu vou segurar você acima de todos)_

Ainda me lembro do que lhe disse naquela noite. Prometi ajudá-lo a cumprir sua vingança, a erguer-se perante todos os obstáculos e ultrapassá-los. Prometi que não o deixaria só.

Por minha vontade e de Naruto, ele não teria mais de enfrentar a solidão sozinho.

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me.  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu penso que você seria bom para mim)_

E não importa quantos anos passassem, Sasuke-kun sempre seria o melhor para mim. Não importa o que ele tivesse feito no passado, presente ou futuro; Eu sempre estaria lá para ele incondicionalmente. Ele sempre seria minha escolha. _Sempre_.

**And I'd be so good to you.  
**_(E eu seria tão boa para você.)_

E eu faria-o feliz como mais nenhuma outra mulher o poderá alguma vez fazer.

Porque mesmo ele tendo incontáveis fangirls, dispostas a fazer tudo por ele, nenhuma lhe queria tão bem quanto eu. Eu simplesmente sabia.

**Whoa  
You bring me higher.  
**_(Você me leva mais alto)_

Ele tinha sido minha força e determinação para treinar e chegar onde cheguei ao fim destes anos todos.

**Yeah.  
I would.  
**_(Eu seria.)_

E desta vez, eu não o desiludiria. Mostraria que era forte. Provaria a ele e a todos, que não era mais a princesa que necessitava de ser protegida.

Eu era uma guerreira e protegeria meus melhores homens.

Finalmente estávamos juntos, meu potencial total tinha sido atingido.

Eu podia, ao fim destes anos todos, ativar o selo pela primeira vez.

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone.  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu vou segurar você acima de todos.)_

**And now I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me  
**_(E agora eu quero que você saiba que eu penso que você seria bom para mim.)_

**And I'd be so good to you.  
**_(E eu seria tão boa para você.)_

**I'd be good to you  
**_(E eu seria bom para você.)_

**I'd be so good to you  
**_(E eu seria tão boa para você.)_

**I'd be good to you  
**_(E eu seria bom para você.)_

**I'd be so good to you  
**_(E eu seria tão boa para você.)_

**NA: Bem, venho aqui com um novo projeto de longo prazo ^^  
Minha ideia é escrever várias songfics de one-shot's, isto é uma espécie de compilação.  
Em príncipio o par será apenas SasuSaku, mas vai saber e eu mudo de ideias e escrevo de outros ships também kkk  
Nenhuma one-shot terá continuação, ou seja, serão histórias individuais. Algumas seguem os acontecimentos da mangá, outras serão totalmente UA. Depende do que me der na cabeça -rs**

**Aguardo reviews, suas lindas, quero mesmo saber a vossa opinião sobre a minha ideia, significa muito para mim. *-***


End file.
